


Совы — это новые котики!

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: Однажды в интернете Лев натыкается на весьма интересный контент.





	

Лев обожает котов. В его доме собрана целая коллекция — фигурки, копилки, магниты, всего насчитывается около семидесяти трёх, и это если не считать футболки с изображением котиков и формы для печенья в виде их мордашек. Он настолько их любит, что подписывается на самые популярные блоги о котах в интернете, а сам фотографирует всех бродячих котов в округе, что встречаются ему на пути.

Поэтому, когда в жизнь Льва приходят совы, он весьма впечатлен.

Один из его любимых блогеров неожиданно репостит запись с возмутительным названием «Совы — это новые котики». Лев относится к такому заявлению скептически, но, прокручивая колесико мышки и автоматически просматривая все изображения, он осознаёт, что в его сердце есть место и для сов. Они оказываются совершенно изумительными существами, их перышки так мило топорщатся. Некоторые умеют раздуваться до размеров воздушного шара, другие сердито смотрят прямо в камеру, а есть совы с такими умилительными выражениями мордахи, что Лев не удерживается от восхищенного звука, мало похожего на человеческую речь. Вот так и живешь на свете пятнадцать лет, думаешь, что знаешь о совах всё, что необходимо знать — то, что они приносят письма из Хогвартса, — и в один прекрасный день с удивлением обнаруживаешь, что это милейшие птички! И их держат дома не только волшебники, а даже самые обычные люди. Лев немедленно подписывается на блогера, отправляется искать ещё и вскоре находит такого владельца. У него три великолепных совы, таких разных. Они издают умилительные звуки, громко хлопают крыльями, подставляются под руку, когда их гладят. При этом с легкостью глотают большую мышь. Льва это восхищает еще сильнее — такие хищные! Но такие милые. 

— У тебя новая футболка? — Инуока с восторгом рассматривает принт на футболке. Он вообще с восторгом воспринимает весь окружающий его мир, но сейчас Льву это кажется уместным. Как и когда Инуока восхищается великолепными съёмами Льва.

— Да. Крутая, правда? — Лев разглаживает ткань и заодно узорный с растительными мотивами рисунок. Инуока вертит головой и так и эдак, улыбка немного сникает. Он недоуменно смотрит на Льва.

— Мне кажется, тебя обманули в магазине. 

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Лев обеспокоенно рассматривает футболку, пытаясь найти плохо прошитый шов или, не дай боже, дыру, но ничего не обнаруживает.

— Лев, — почти трагически произносит Инуока. — У тебя на футболке не кот.

Лев облегчённо выдыхает.

— Я знаю, что это не кот. Это сова! Новый тренд, так сказать, новые котики. 

— Откуда ты этого бреда понабрался? — вместо приветствия говорит Куроо, разуваясь у входа в раздевалку.

— В интернете, — пожимает плечами Лев. — Мода на котов проходит, теперь все любят сов. И не зря, Куроо-сан! Они такие милые и даже похожи немного на котов — у них тоже большие глаза. Но в чем-то даже лучше — у них есть крылья, и они могут летать!

Куроо так и замирает с ботинками в руках. Губы кривятся, у него обычно такое выражение лица появляется, только когда они с Яку спорят. Под этим взглядом Льву даже как-то неуютно.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что совы лучше котов? — говорит он, подчеркивая каждый слог.

Лев чувствует какой-то подвох в вопросе, чисто интуитивно, но ухватить самую суть не может.

— Ну, — тянет он осторожно. — Что-то вроде того?

Куроо презрительно фыркает, а ещё Льву под рёбра прилетает удар от Яку: 

— Балда, — шипит он.

Лев недоуменно смотрит на семпаев. Чего он им сделал?

— Знаете, Яку-сан, — обращается к нему Лев уже после вечерней тренировки. Яку переключает своё внимание на него, и Лев мечтательно произносит: — Я бы хотел потрогать сову.

Куроо, в это время отпивавший газировку, внезапно фыркает, разбрызгивая её небольшим фонтаном вокруг себя. Попадает только на Фукунагу, тот тут же оборачивается к Куроо, смотря своими глазами-тарелками, сутулится и отходит боком, только если не шипя. Кенма заботливо хлопает Куроо по спине.

— Лев, — тянет Куроо сдавленным голосом, уже откашлявшись и отсмеявшись. — Знаешь, я мог бы тебе это устроить.

Глаза Льва загораются, он подходит ближе к Куроо.

— Правда? 

Куроо немного отклоняется от почти нависшего над ним Льва, обходит его и в своей обычной расслабленной манере произносит:

— Конечно правда. Я когда-нибудь тебя обманывал?

— Обманывали, — чуть обиженно говорит Лев. — Когда сказали, что лежащие в столовой фрукты настоящие. Я потом ещё неделю чувствовал привкус воска на зубах.

— Ты всех обманывал, — вворачивает Кенма, не отвлекаясь от приставки, и Куроо смотрит на него как на предателя. — Когда мы были в младшей школе, ты сказал, что мы один раз поиграем в волейбол. И где мы сейчас?

— И ещё когда в тренировочном лагере сказал Шибаяме, что призраки существуют, — укоризненно смотрит на него Яку. Шибаяма сразу заливается краской и бормочет себе под нос, что он сам виноват и Куроо-сан тут ни при чем. — Или когда ты Ямамото отправил валентинку от женского имени, и он еще три недели искал эту девушку. А про твои приколы с солнечным зайчиком и Фукунагой я вообще молчу.

— Так! — жестом останавливает его Куроо. — Мы здесь для того, чтобы посме… показать Льву сов, а не для того, чтобы я выслушивал обвинения во всех грехах.

— Это не обвинения. Это просто констатация фактов.

Но Куроо уже не обращает на Яку внимания:

— Итак, Лев, ты хочешь потрогать сову? 

— Да! — опять загорается восторгом Лев.

— Не соглашайся, — встревает Яку, и Куроо отодвигает его на расстояние вытянутой руки, рискуя огрести потом по полной.

— Тогда ты должен пообещать мне две вещи! — торжественно произносит Куроо.

— Какие?

— Никогда не опаздывать на тренировки и убирать зал всю неделю, а ещё…

— Но это уже две вещи, — и это опять Яку.

— Хорошо! Три вещи. — Куроо закатывает глаза и опять переключает внимание на Льва: — Ты больше не будешь носить футболки с совами.

Лев прижимает руку к сердцу:

— Это слишком жестоко! 

Но Куроо оказывается непреклонен. Он приглашает всю команду пройти к питомнику сов, при этом негромко посмеивается. На удивление, составить им компанию собирается вся команда. Видимо, все они тоже тайные поклонники сов.

— Почему Куроо-сан запрещает мне носить футболку с совой? — ноет Лев, обращаясь к Яку.

— Не беспокойся. Если это то, о чем я думаю, то тебе и самому не захочется такие футболки носить.

Пройдя несколько кварталов, Куроо останавливается и стягивает галстук со Льва.

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— Не хочу испортить тебе сюрприз. 

И завязывает глаза Льву. 

— Куроо-сан, я всегда знал, что у вас есть какие-то замашки якудза. 

Куроо фыркает ему почти в ухо. И раскручивает его так, что у Льва кружится голова. 

Он делает несколько неловких шагов, и Куроо придерживает его за локоть.

— К чему все эти ухищрения… — бормочет себе под нос Лев. — Яку-сан, только не идите впереди меня! Боюсь наступить на вас.

Судя по тому, что удар приходится сзади, Яку и сам опасается того же.

Лев не особенно понимает, куда его ведут, но крепко держится за локоть Куроо — с него станется завести куда-нибудь и оставить в одиночестве. И чем дольше они идут, тем сильнее пугает такая перспектива. Останавливаются они посреди какого-то шумного места, он слышит голоса своих сверстников. Видимо, в питомнике экскурсия. Лев тянется снять галстук, но Куроо перехватывает его руку. И, судя по звукам, набирает кого-то по телефону.

— Алло? Мы вас ждём около ворот. Да выходите вы! Не упрямься. Давай, я жду. Сейчас, Лев, три минуты.

Через две он слышит топот откуда-то со спины, Куроо шипит кому-то, чтобы он тише себя вёл, а Лев чувствует сбившиеся дыхание этого кого-то — так близко он стоит. С него срывают повязку, он на мгновение оказывается ослеплен ярким солнечным светом и моргает. Но, когда ему удается сфокусироваться, он видит перед собой капитана Фукуродани. Как его там? Бокуто-сан? 

Какое отношение он имеет к совам?

Куроо булькает еле сдерживаемым смехом и чуть подталкивает Льва к Бокуто.

— Ну вот же, Лев, самая настоящая сова. Почему бы тебе не потрогать его? 

— Что? Фу, ваш богомол из этих извращенцев, что лапают людей в метро? Почему ты поощряешь такое? — возмущенно кудахчет Бокуто. 

Лев, конечно, должен был догадаться, что его обведут вокруг пальца, это же всё-таки Куроо. Но тут он замечает тень, стоящую позади Бокуто, следующую за каждым его шагом, где бы он ни находился. Так было и в тренировочном лагере. Только тогда Лев не знал о том, как совы прекрасны, а этот парень — ну один в один пестрая неясыть. Волосы похожи на встопорщенные перышки, большие меланхоличные глаза. Как будто сова, разбуженная днём. 

— Да успокойся, Бокуто, он просто хотел потрогать настоящую сову! Сову! Вот я его и привел сюда.

— Это месть Куроо за то, что Лев сказал, что совы в чем-то лучше кошек, — краем уха Лев слышит замечание Кенмы. А сам не может оторвать взгляда от прекрасной совы.

Куроо возмущается, и они с Бокуто начинают спор о том, кто всё-таки лучше, Яку пытается их разнять, Инуока и Шибаяма с восторгом наблюдают за спором, Ямамото горячо поддерживает Куроо, Кенма проходит очередной уровень на приставке, а Фукунага наблюдает за пролетающей мимо бабочкой. Никто не обращает внимание на Льва. 

Акааши переводит отстраненный взгляд на Льва, когда тот тянется к нему. Когда же рука Льва опускается к нему на макушку, глаза Акааши невольно увеличиваются в размерах, сонное выражение пропадает с лица и он замирает. Лев перебирает его волосы — они жестче, чем у Льва, но мягче, чем обычно у чистокровных японцев. Один небольшой локон обвивает палец Льва как кольцо. 

Акааши кажется напуганным, когда Лев, выдохнув, произносит: 

— Вы такой хорошенький, Акааши-сан.

***

Произошедшее обсуждается в раздевалке Фукуродани неоднократно. Впервые, когда Бокуто рассказывает о столкновении с Некомой. Вся команда смеётся, когда Бокуто изображает испуг на лице Акааши. Сначала он изображает вполне правдоподобно, но когда его просят раз за разом, то испуганное лицо становится всё эмоциональнее и эмоциональнее, а потом оказывается, что Акааши вообще убежал с криками. Акааши старается игнорировать смешки и надеется, что дольше двух дней популярность этой истории не продлится. Но, когда все сокомандники собираются уйти, а Акааши с Бокуто остаются потренироваться дополнительно, Коноха подходит к Бокуто:

— Изобрази опять испуганного Акааши.

Бокуто округляет свои глаза еще больше, хватается руками за лицо, и все семпаи Акааши хохочут. Акааши только качает головой. Второй день на исходе, а им всё не надоедает. 

Посмотрел бы он на Коноху, если бы ему Лев на голову руку положил. Он бы вообще, наверное, в обморок упал. 

— Нет, правда, он сказал, что Акааши хорошенький? — спрашивает Сарукуй.

— Правда! Клянусь! Мы даже с Куроо перестали спорить, так и пялились на них двоих. А Яку такой, — и он искажает свое лицо в ужасе, изображая Яку. 

Все опять смеются. Ну ладно, успокаивает себя Акааши, пускай они веселятся. В конце концов, не каждый же раз должен быть сам Бокуто объектом подколов. А так он повышает свой статус как капитана. Пускай даже за его счет. 

Акааши отходит в сторону, пьёт воду, Сузумеда сочувственно ему улыбается. Акааши в ответ ей пожимает плечами, дескать, да ладно. 

Наконец все расходятся, и Акааши остается с Бокуто наедине. Играют еще минут сорок, пока не выматывается Акааши. Бокуто наворачивает еще два круга по спортзалу. 

— Ты же не обижаешься? — интересуется Бокуто. Акааши неопределенно машет рукой. — Ну просто это правда было так забавно.

— Ага, — соглашается Акааши. 

Бокуто болтает всё время, пока они собираются. Акааши же экономит энергию: он чувствует себя уставшим, после душа сил прибавляется, но хватает этого заряда ненадолго. 

Пока они вместе идут до станции, Бокуто некоторое время молчит. Темно, уже горят вечерние огни. Акааши думает о том, чем он займется дома: сначала выпьет чая и поужинает, потом сразу нужно будет сесть за историю — повторить пройденный материал, сделать домашнее задание по математике, а иначе он не сможет вспомнить, что они проходили сегодня... Мысли прерывает возглас Бокуто, и Акааши интересуется, что случилось.

— Фонарь мигнул! — поясняет Бокуто. — И я сразу вспомнил одну городскую легенду.

— М, — тянет Акааши, опять погружаясь в свои мысли. Но Бокуто это не останавливает. 

— В общем, в далёкие-далёкие времена, где-то в годах девяностых, здесь жил маньяк. Прямо на этой улице. Кажется, вон в том доме, — Бокуто тычет пальцем в старое обшарпанное здание. Акааши смотрит на него мельком и старается не слушать Бокуто, но почему-то не получается. — Ему не нравилось выходить из своей квартиры, потому что выглядел он отвратительно, по всему лицу у него были ранки, из которых сочился гной, — вдохновенно рассказывает Бокуто, явно стараясь побольше напугать Акааши. И не то чтобы у Бокуто это и вправду получается, просто почему-то воображение Акааши подсовывает ему всё более яркие картинки.

— У него была отвисшая нижняя губа, вот такая, — изображает Бокуто, оттянув свою пальцами. Акааши только закатывает глаза. — А один глаз он не мог полностью открыть. Левая нога у него волочилась по земле.

— Я понял. Он был настолько уродлив, что не выходил на улицу.

— Да! — соглашается Бокуто. — Но он любил наблюдать за тем, что происходит на улице, из окна. И фотографировать людей. Однажды ему так понравился один парень — у него было красивое лицо, — что он спустился и попросил разрешения сфотографировать его. Но красавец отказался, потому что от фотографа мерзко пахло, ну и вообще он был несимпатичным. Но тот его всё равно сфотографировал, только теперь исподтишка. Проявив фотографию, он смотрел каждый день и вспоминал о своём унижении. Через некоторое время он опять увидел красавчика в окне и спустился к нему, чтобы потребовать извинений. 

Свет фонарей ложится на Бокуто, делая черты его лица более четкими и опасными.

— Но красавчик не стал извиняться. Он лишь брезгливо сморщил нос и даже не стал ему отвечать. И тогда фотограф разозлился по-настоящему. Достал из кармана бритву и перерезал ему горло, — тут Бокуто выдерживает драматическую паузу. — А потом отрезал его лицо и пришил себе. 

Некоторое время они идут молча.

— После этого он начал фотографировать своих жертв. Он подходил к ним и спрашивал: можно вас сфотографировать? И если они говорили да, то через несколько дней он в этом же переулке отрезал особенно понравившуюся часть тела и пришивал себе. А если они говорили нет, то их все равно фотографировали, отрезали часть тела и убивали, перерезав горло. 

Бокуто озирается, кажется, напугав сам себя. Акааши вздыхает, посмеиваясь:

— Он бы уже умер, если он пришивал себе чужие части тела. Они бы не приживались. Или перед тем, как отрезать что-нибудь, он такой: «Извините, а у вас с собой нет медицинской карты? А какая у вас группа крови? Ой, извините, мне не подходит!», — Акааши фыркает, и Бокуто немного нервно смеётся.

Щелчок затвора и яркая вспышка. 

Бокуто резко прижимается боком к Акааши. У Акааши внутри тоже холодеет. Все аргументы, которые он только что приводил, внезапно становятся совершенно неважными. Они прибавляют шаг не сговариваясь. 

— По последним данным это ты у нас хорошенький, так что он пришел за тобой, по всей видимости, — произносит Бокуто негромко.

— Ты тоже симпатичный, — уверяет Акааши. — У тебя спортивное и здоровое тело, может, он пришел за ним. 

Звук приближающихся шагов и щелчок фотоаппарата заставляет их припустить, и они бегом залетают в один из открытых подъездов. 

— Почему путь от нашей школы до станции идет через плохо освещенную улицу с кучей старых домов? — шепотом возмущается Бокуто. — Мы в Токио или где?

Шаги становятся всё ближе, и вот наконец они стихают прямо напротив двери подъезда. Акааши закрывает себе рот рукой, чтобы его дыхание стало потише. Такая глупость. Бокуто ведь наверняка просто придумал эту историю, а они теперь вместе трясутся от страха...

— Акааши-сан? — слышится снаружи. — Акааши-сан?

Акааши внезапно узнаёт этот голос, но уже не может остановить ликование Бокуто:

— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, он за тобой пришёл! В смысле, — моргает Бокуто, поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд Акааши, — я буду тебя защищать. Я же твой семпай.

Акааши только закатывает глаза и, несмотря на попытки Бокуто остановить его, всё-таки открывает дверь.

— А-а, — тянет разочарованно Бокуто. — Это всего лишь Лев.

Да, всего лишь первогодка из Некомы. Он оборачивается на голос и достаёт смартфон.

— Акааши-сан! Я немного опоздал! Хотел пройтись с вами и сфотографировать вас. Можно?

— Не... — вспышка, уже знакомый щелчок. Акааши морщится от яркого света. — ...надо. 

— Простите, я уже сфотографировал, — пожимает плечами Лев, нисколько не раскаиваясь. — Я пройдусь с вами до станции?

— Ты нас так напугал! — говорит Бокуто. — Я как раз рассказывал историю про маньяка, который фотографировал своих жертв!

— Да ладно? — восклицает Лев. 

Бокуто рассказывает все повторно, найдя в его лице благодарного слушателя. Лев ярко реагирует на все моменты истории, поэтому теперь она звучит еще более кровавой и мерзкой, чем когда Бокуто рассказывал её Акааши. 

Лев фотографирует Акааши во второй раз перед тем, как тот садится на поезд. Акааши чувствует себя вымотанным и утомленным. 

На следующий день он приходит на тренировку и видит, что Бокуто запаздывает. Акааши азартно ухмыляется себе под нос.

— Ох, что вчера с нами приключилось...

Может, Акааши не такой артистичный рассказчик, как Бокуто. Может быть. Но все искренне смеются над тем, как Акааши изображает ужас Бокуто, который сам себя и напугал своей историей.

***

После тренировки Некома, как всегда, заходят в ближайший магазин за перекусом. Распрощавшись с командой, Яку, Кенма и Куроо идут на станцию — им троим в одну сторону.

— Надеюсь, ты доволен своей шуткой, — подаёт голос Кенма, не отрываясь от своего гаджета.

Куроо страдальчески стонет. За ту неделю, что прошла с шутки про сов, эти двое ему уже всю душу вынули. Он даже пытался найти новые пути для похода до станции, но Кенма во главе с Яку преследовали его аки надсмотрщики. В первые два дня ему было по-настоящему совестно, и он выслушивал все нотации от Яку и даже не отвечал на ехидные подколки Кенмы. То, что начиналось как невинная шутка, переросло в настоящую катастрофу.

— …хотя бы то, что он достает Акааши, я уже не говорю о том, что он засоряет ленту инстаграма его фотками, — Яку опять говорит с Куроо как с пятилеткой, тыкая ему в лицо смартфоном.

— Ох, Яку, нашел проблему. Возьми да отпишись от него. И вообще, неужели нет других тем для разговора, кроме помешательства Льва на связующем Фукуродани?

— Есть. Что нам делать со странным парнем… — Кенма чуть поворачивает PSP чисто на автомате, — мало того, что странным, так еще и геем. 

— Ему просто нравятся совы…

— Ты можешь сколько угодно себя в этом убеждать, Куроо, но дело обстоит именно так, черт возьми, — Яку громко сопит носом.

Куроо трет переносицу, пытаясь подобрать аргументы.

— Зато он осознал, что ему нравятся мальчики, а не девочки. Разве это плохо?

Яку вообще-то нередко может влепить затрещины нерадивым кохаям, но к своим сверстникам он всегда относится с относительным уважением. Или типа того. Сейчас же он, видимо, теряет всякий страх и поддает Куроо под задницу. До станции они бегут больше друг за другом, обмениваясь пинками и дружескими оскорблениями.

***

— Акааши-сан!

Акааши всегда считал, что Кенма слишком нетерпим по отношению к этому странному и высокому парню, но это же Кенма, ему вообще мало что нравится в этой жизни.

Теперь он осознает, что недооценивал его терпеливость. Акааши общается со Львом всего вторую неделю, но уже не знает, куда от него деться. Он его и игнорил, и уходил раньше положенного с тренировки, но Лев все равно настигает его на пути к станции. 

— Здравствуй, Лев, — команда Фукуродани, маячащая чуть позади, сочувственно вздыхает. Они многое провернули за эту неделю (один раз они даже спускали его с крыши на самодельной веревке), чтобы избавить Акааши от этого навязчивого типа, но это оказалось не так просто.

— Удачи, Акааши, — Бокуто хлопает его по плечу, оставляя их со Львом наедине. Все два года, что Акааши учился в этой академии, они с Бокуто вместе шли на станцию, а теперь он собирается его бросить? 

И вправду бросает, удаляясь вприпрыжку. В прошлый раз, когда Бокуто постарался защитить Акааши, его припахали сделать около полусотни кадров Льва в обнимку с Акааши.

Акааши жмурится от вспышки.

Лев, воспользовавшись его замешательством, щелкает на телефон, и на его лице опять появляется обычная жутковатая улыбочка. 

— Так. Лев, это уже выглядит все нездорово, — Акааши уверенно шагает в сторону станции. Лев идет рядом и чуть склоняется, внимательно слушая его и разглядывая почти немигающими глазами.

— Нездорово?

— Конечно. Я не сова… — Акааши хочет продолжить, но смех Льва прерывает тщательно подготовленную речь. 

— Я знаю, Акааши-сан, но вы так похожи на них. Такой же милый, симпатичный, а ваши волосы торчат, как перья не очень довольной совы, а еще вы тонкий и хрупкий, и ваш взгляд…

Акааши еле проглатывает «милого и симпатичного», хотя он точно не милый и симпатичный. Котята такие, щенки тоже, может, даже совы в каком-то смысле милые и симпатичные, но не Акааши. Но, услышав про тонкого и хрупкого, вообще воздухом давится. Хотя, думает Акааши, смотря на Льва, рядом с ним даже Куроо выглядит Дюймовочкой. 

Акааши прикрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить себя и приказывая своим ушам, чтобы они перестали пылать немедленно. Уши почему-то не слушаются, а из головы не выходит мысль — что делать с влюбленным в него Львом. То, что происходит сейчас, смущает еще больше, чем девчонки, которые норовят признаться ему в любви на переменах. Кроме того, девушки не преследуют его с маниакальной одержимостью, не фотографируют, не трогают его волосы и не провожают до станции, болтая при этом обо всем на свете, как будто они знакомы как минимум со средней школы.

— Лев… — окликает его Акааши, но тот не перестает молоть языком про очередную главу «Атаки титанов». — Лев!

Наконец Лев замолкает и переводит взгляд на своего спутника, явно приготовившись внимательно слушать.

— Эмм… — только что у Акааши было полно решимости, теперь же она поутихла, уступая место сочувствию влюбленному в него парню. Но все-таки лучше отодрать этот лейкопластырь по-быстрому: — Я… не могу ответить тебе взаимностью.

Лев продолжает гипнотизировать его взглядом, поэтому Акааши добавляет весьма необдуманное и неуверенное: 

— Мм, пока что?

— О чем вы говорите? — Лев, кажется, забывает, как моргать.

Акааши тушуется от такого вопроса, облизывает пересохшие губы и моргает пару раз для того, чтобы придать своим мыслям хоть какой-то порядок.

— Я говорю о твоих чувствах ко мне-е-е? — начинает потихоньку таять уверенность в том, о чем ему говорила вся команда в раздевалке после тренировки и в чем сам он убедился за последнюю неделю.

— Каких чувствах? — Лев, наконец, моргает, беспокойство Акааши за его слизистую сходит на нет.

— Ну, это… то, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Ну, конечно, вы мне нравитесь, Акааши-сан, вы так похожи на сову. Очень симпатичную. 

Лев гладит его по голове, пропуская непослушные пряди волос сквозь длинные тонкие пальцы.

То, что делает Акааши после этого, казалось бы, невинного движения, он будет вспоминать еще много лет, каждый раз ударяя себя по щекам, чтобы изгнать этот постыдный образ из своих мыслей.

Он вскрикивает (на самом деле визжит, но в будущем он всегда щадит свои чувства и называет это вскриком). 

И бросается наутек до станции, оставляя позади озадаченного Льва.

***

На обеде Лев, помятый как будто он всю ночь не спал, подходит к Яку, который ест на улице. 

— Произошла какая-то странность, Яку-сан, и мне нужен ваш совет.

По мере пересказа Львом вчерашнего, видимо, вечера, Яку бросается из одной крайности в другую — то ли окружающие ничего не понимают в невинном увлечении Льва, и это было бы здорово, это был бы лучший исход событий. То ли же это Лев ничего не понимает. 

— Почему он убежал? 

— Убежал? — вскидывает брови Яку. 

— Убежал. 

А, теперь становится понятно, почему вместо десяти запощенных фоток Акааши в инстаграме только одна, думает Яку. Лев явно ждет совета или хоть какого-нибудь объяснения якобы странному поведению Акааши. На месте Акааши Яку бы уже переехал в другую префектуру, а тут столько терпения и самоотверженности. И Яку не будет церемониться, о нет, Лев слишком твердолоб для хоть какой-нибудь тактичности. И лучше бы Акааши это тоже понять. 

— Потому что ты пугаешь его. Кого угодно напугает двухметровый парень, который ловит тебя после школы, заставляя идти с ним в темноте, да еще и периодически фотографирует, как гребаный сталкер.

Лев хохочет.

— Вы же понимаете, Яку-сан, что я не сталкер. Сталкеры бегают за теми, в кого они влюблены, следят за ними и дарят подарки, забираются в квартиры, пишут какие-нибудь любовные послания, — Лев выказывает полное презрение к такому поведению, дескать, что с этих слабаков взять. 

— Какое любимое блюдо Акааши? — интересуется Яку.

— Рапс с соусом караши и горчичной приправой, — сразу отвечает Лев, почти на автомате.

— День рождения?

— Пятого декабря, — Лев явно собой доволен, так и улыбается сыто, как будто только что сдал важный тест.

— Ты его близкий друг?

— Не сказал бы. Я бы вообще вряд ли мог назвать Акааши-сана своим другом, — задумчиво тянет Лев, потирая подбородок.

— Тогда почему ты знаешь о таких мелочах? 

«И как ты вообще об этом узнал? — с ужасом думает Яку. — Неужели пытал бедного парня?»

— О, ну, потому что он мне нравится, разве это не очевидно? 

Яку дожидается, когда до Льва дойдет смысл сказанного им самим.

— Ох ты ж… Он мне нравится, Яку-сан, — Лев выглядит настолько ошарашенным этой новостью, как будто только что узнал, что фильмы про Годзиллу не документальные. — Почему вы мне не сказали?

— Мы думали, что ты в курсе, — озадаченно произносит Яку.

— Мы? 

— Ну, мы только об этом и говорили последние две недели. Это же так очевидно. Это как сказать, что Кай лучший капитан, чем Куроо, или что у Кенмы зависимость от видеоигр, или про то, что я небольшого роста. 

Лев, пребывавший в немом шоке всё это время, на последней фразе переводит взгляд на Яку:

— То есть вы…

— Только мне можно говорить о том, что я небольшого роста, понятно? — угрожающе глядит на Льва Яку. 

Лев падает на скамейку, как будто все шарниры в его теле вмиг разболтались.

— Мне нравится Акааши-сан, — обреченно произносит он. Умоляюще смотрит на Яку: — Что мне делать, Яку-сан?!

***

Заметив у ворот академии слоняющегося без дела Льва, Акааши вцепляется в плечо Бокуто мертвой хваткой и тащит его в сторону. Бокуто удивлен настолько, что даже не сопротивляется.

— Когда ты успел накачаться…

— Если ты меня и сегодня бросишь, то я никогда — никогда, слышишь? — больше не буду пасовать тебе, — шантаж — это последнее, к чему хотел бы прибегать Акааши, но нынешнее положение дел не оставляет ему выбора. 

— Акааши? — желтые глаза наполняются непритворным ужасом, и Бокуто громко сопит носом, как и всегда, когда он старается заставить свою губу перестать предательски дрожать. 

— Ты должен мне помочь, — Акааши шипит ему это почти на ухо, заставляя поежиться от щекотки, и тащит к выходу из академии.

— Каким образом? — вопрошает Бокуто. 

Акааши не знает. Но уверен, что вместе они что-нибудь придумают. И вообще, было бы неплохо заручиться хоть чьей-нибудь поддержкой. Так у него будет больше уверенности, чтобы отшить Льва. 

— Бокуто-сан, Акааши-сан! Добрый вечер! — Лев расцветает улыбкой, которая почему-то даже кажется Акааши почти милой, когда на него не пырятся два немигающих глаза. — Бокуто-сан, не могли бы вы оставить нас наедине с Акааши-саном, нам необходимо поговорить.

Бокуто пытается сделать шаг в сторону, но Акааши останавливает его за локоть и так же быстро отпускает. Акааши, конечно, знает, что Бокуто ненадежен, но даже не думал, что он так скоро предпримет попытку к бегству. Поэтому он придерживает его за полы пиджака. 

— Я бы хотел, но не могу. Придется разговаривать при мне, — весьма обреченно произносит Бокуто. 

— Тогда вы можете отвернуться? Лишние зрители при признании в любви другому человеку меня будут смущать.

Акааши чувствует, что у него кровь прилила к щекам — боже, он краснеет? Да он в жизни не краснел! Он переводит взгляд на Бокуто, а тот только серьезно и понимающе кивает и поворачивается к ним спиной. Акааши открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, оказавшаяся на суше, глядя на подлую спину своего капитана. Вздыхает и с некоторой опаской смотрит на пятнадцатилетнего парня — ПАРНЯ — и, понимая, что все попытки безнадежны, все-таки пытается остановить Льва, который, кажется, разогнался до небывалых скоростей.

— Лев…

— Акааши-сан, я…

— Не делай этого, Лев, — почти умоляет Акааши, но Лев с высоты своего роста этого, видимо, и не замечает.

— ...хотел бы признаться вам в своих чувствах, — Лев продолжает, не обращая внимания на панические попытки Акааши развернуть Бокуто лицом к ним. — Вы были правы, а я этого не осознавал. Сегодня мне открыли глаза, что я в вас влюблен, и, знаете, это такое крутое чувство, как будто удалось пробить мяч через троих блокирующих!

— О да-а-а-а, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, богомол-кун! — этот предатель даже сейчас не оборачивается!

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, — Лев явно воодушевляется такой поддержкой и продолжает: — В общем, Акааши-сан, в честь того, что вы такой замечательный, я бы хотел пригласить вас на свидание.

Воцаряется молчание, слышны проезжающие в отдалении машины, а также проснувшиеся к вечеру сверчки, а Лев с улыбкой ждёт ответа Акааши. Проблема не в том, что Акааши боится ему отказать (хотя Лев его и немного завораживает… пугает своей похожестью на некоторых насекомых), или в том, что Акааши не мог отказывать людям, нет... Дело в том, что конкретно этот парень вряд ли отвяжется от него после простого небольшого, хоть и достаточно твердого «нет». Вот зачем здесь нужен был Бокуто. Только что-то он совсем не помогает. Акааши снова начинает его дёргать, больше от нервов, чем прося помощи. Потому что он не представляет, на самом-то деле, как ему может помочь Бокуто в таком деле. 

— Свидание, — Бокуто, видимо, наконец вспоминает о своей функции в этой крайне неловкой ситуации, — состоится, только если ты заблокируешь большую часть моих атак. А? Как тебе предложение? 

Лев ухмыляется, почти зеркаля улыбку Бокуто, когда тот настроен решительно.

— Я, будущий ас Некомы, принимаю твой вызов!

***

Естественно, он проигрывает.

Акааши был очень рад первым пяти ударам, потому что у Льва против Бокуто пока что нет никаких шансов. А за остальные пять ударов ему очень совестно.

Ведь у Льва нет никаких шансов против Бокуто.

Акааши отпускает Бокуто домой и обещает, что снимет свое страшное обещание (почти проклятие), уверяет, что зал закроет сам, и успокаивает его совесть, что от выбитых пальцев еще никто не умирал. И вообще, сами разберутся.

Акааши достает из аптечки согревающую мазь и начинает аккуратно наносить ее на кисти Льва. Растирает круговыми движениями, нежно массирует, старается не причинить лишней боли. Невольно замечает, что его руки на фоне рук Льва кажутся небывало маленькими. А Лев морщится и дуется, а Акааши все думает-думает-думает.

— Не знаю, почему ты это сделал, — Акааши осторожными движениями продолжает разминать ему пальцы. — То ли из-за своего безграничного самомнения, — Лев пытается что-то сказать, но Акааши не дает ему возразить. — То ли я тебе и вправду настолько сильно нравлюсь… в общем. Мы пойдем на свидание.

Лев восторженно вскрикивает, сжимая кулак, тут же жалеет об этом и поскуливает.

— Но будут важные условия, которые ты будешь выполнять. Никаких фотографий, никаких прикосновений к волосам. Ты об этом никому не говоришь, тем более Куроо, да и вообще всей своей команде. Если по итогам свидания я даю тебе от ворот поворот, — Акааши ласково поглаживает большим пальцем по ладони Льва, — то ты больше никогда сюда не приходишь.

Лев сопит.

— Нет.

— Что нет?

— Я не могу вам обещать этого, Акааши-сан, — он мотает своей головой, наполненной, по всей видимости, опилками. — Разве может человек, который сдается, стать лучшим асом в мире?


End file.
